The Great Reunion
by blinkemaggie25
Summary: (OotP spoilers...sort of...) Sixth year Harry is introduced to a family member
1. Chapter One

*For those of you who have read this story before, this is the same story, but edited and changed. I've had too much time on my hands, and thought up better stuff. Hope you like it.*  
  
A/N- 'Ello, mates! This is my first fanfic, taking place in Harry & Co.'s sixth year, so be nice. For the purpose of this story, and because I absolutely refuse to accept his death, Sirius Black is alive and well. He, along with Remus Lupin (who, werewolf or not, society now accepts and doesn't care about him being a part-human) will come into the story later. I do not own anything seen in this story except for the plot and my own character (who will be introduced in the next chapter, should you choose to read it). Everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling; I am merely stea- *coughs -borrowing stuff for the time being. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Is there any oatmeal left?" he asked wearily. "Gee, nice greeting," Hermione replied sarcastically, looking up from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five. "Morning." he responded, while pointedly staring at the bowl of steaming hot oatmeal next to her plate. "All right, all right, I get it!" she rolled her eyes, passing him the bowl. "Wow, that's a first!" Ron exclaimed, then clutched his fork in defense as Hermione threateningly jabbed her knife in his direction. Harry grinned, glad to be back at Hogwarts and free from the Dursleys for yet another school year. Suddenly, Dean Thomas came up to them with their new schedules. "Harry, you're wanted in Dumbledore's office.don't ask me why, they just told me to tell you to come." Ron looked surprised. "Wow, we haven't done anything yet and he already wants you in his office.or did you do something stupid and not tell me about it?" Harry ignored him and packed his things into his bag, as breakfast was almost over. He wouldn't have time to come back for his things after seeing Dumbledore. "See you guys later." He called back as he walked out of the Great Hall. He, like Ron, wondered what he could have possibly done to be called down to Dumbledore's office so early in the school term.  
  
~*~  
  
He finally came to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance. His heart sank, remembering that the password changed frequently. The last one had been "cockroach cluster", but it had probably been changed since the last year. Knowing that many of Dumbledore's numerous passwords had been the names of his favorite candies, Harry began guessing popular wizarding brands. "Cauldron cakes?" No movement. "Chocolate frogs.er.Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Neither was successful. Fortunately, before long, Professor McGonagall showed up, saving him from hours of endless guessing. "I see you've received Professor Dumbledore's message. The password is "fizzing whizbees", by the way." As she spoke, the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the tunnel leading to the headmaster's office. Harry followed his Transfiguration professor through the winding passage, eventually coming to a door. Professor McGonagall lightly knocked on it, and, after hearing a weary voice call out, "Come in," opened it and stepped over the threshold. He followed her through the doorway, entering the circular office of Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's eyes, after seeing Harry, lit up with what seemed to be a mix of anxiety and excitement. "Have a seat, Harry. There is an important matter that must be addressed immediately." Harry slowly sat down, his curious emerald eyes shifting their gaze between Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore fixed his mystical gaze upon the teen in front of him. After a few moments, the old man sighed. "The time has come for me to tell you about your family." Harry was confused. Unfortunately, his parents were dead. They had been his only immediate family. Even more unfortunately, he lived with his last remaining relatives, the Dursleys. "But Professor," he began, but Dumbledore cut him off. "You misunderstand me, Harry. I am not talking about your parents, nor about the Dursleys. I am talking about."  
  
Not much of a cliffie, I suppose, but it will do. Now be good little readers and review, or I shall be forced to hex you. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Hello again! Yes, it doth be your favorite author. Same disclaimer as before. Carry on.  
  
~*~  
  
".I am talking about Michelle. Michelle Siria Potter. Your twin sister." Harry could not believe his ears. "Twin?" Dumbledore smiled upon seeing the look on the teen's face. "Yes, Harry, your twin. You see, that night in Godric's Hollow, your parents were aware that Voldemorte was after them. While your father hurriedly packed bags of belongings, your mother began to place safeguarding spells on you and Michelle: Shield Charms, Silencing Spells, all kinds of protective spells. She had just finished wrapping Michelle in half of her Invisibility Cloak and was about to place defensive charms on you when Voldemorte arrived. You know the rest of the story already.he attempted to kill you when the spell backfired and destroyed your home. Just before he left, Voldemorte glanced around the rubble for your sister. Upon not seeing her, he assumed she was crushed under the ruins of your house, and vanished.  
  
"Hagrid had already retrieved you from the wreckage, thinking, like Voldemorte, that Michelle was dead. Some hours later, after the Muggles left, a young wizarding couple from America walked by. The Silencing Charm had long since worn off, and Michelle began to cry. The pair heard her, and began to head towards the sound. They uncovered the cloak, and realized what had happened. They came to me and told the story. The three of us agreed that they should take Michelle back to America with them until you both were old enough to comprehend what had happened. Now that Voldemorte is dead (A/N- For the purpose of this story, and because I'm not skilled at writing battle scenes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore killed Voldemorte the summer before), we feel that it is now safe for the public to know the truth, and for you to be reunited."  
  
Harry, his mind still spinning, had a few questions. "Is she a witch?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. She attends a wizarding school in New York, where she lives with John and Elizabeth Ademz, the couple who found her. She wishes to get to know you, though, and will soon be attending Hogwarts. She will arrive next week at the Hogsmeade station, where you and Sirius will meet her (a/n- Sirius teaches at Hogwarts, more on that later). You will be excused from class about one hour before dinner, at which we will introduce and Sort her." Harry nodded happily, knowing he would get to miss Potions. He got up to leave when Dumbledore's face took on a startled look. "Oh! I almost forgot.here's a picture of her. She has one of you, also." He shuffled through mounds of parchment on his desk before extracting a small moving photograph and handed it to Harry. "Harry, I think it would be best not to tell anyone besides Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for the time being." Harry smiled. "No worries, Professor. I was thinking the same thing."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was walking back to his dormitory, staring at the photograph of his sister. Michelle, currently dancing around and laughing, was about the same height as he, with glasses and very dark red hair (which, from a distance, could seem brown). It vaguely reminded him of the fiery hair that all the Weasleys sported; however, hers had bright purple streaks running through it. He continued walking, but suddenly stopped, realizing why Michelle looked so familiar. Harry was frequently told that he looked exactly like his father, but with his mother's emerald eyes. The photograph of Michelle could easily be mistaken for one of Lily, except for the fact that she had James' sapphire eyes. Actually, he thought that if someone merely glanced at the photo and didn't notice the details, they could even think it was a picture of Ginny Weasley. Realizing he was just standing there in the hallway, Harry gave himself a small shake and continued walking.  
~*~  
  
Harry stepped through the opening behind the Fat Lady's portrait and entered the Gryffindor common room, walking over to where Ron and Hermione sat in squashy, overstuffed armchairs. He tossed the photo on the table before them and sank into a chair, not saying anything. He watched his two friends, waiting to see how long it took before it finally hit them.  
  
Tune in next time to see Ron and Hermione's reactions. Anyone who reviews gets a wall-size photo of the teenage male actors in the HP movies!! (now I know everyone will review, lol). Anyone who doesn't will be forced to listen to Britney Spears songs for twenty-four hours straight. We'll see how well you can read your favorite story (mine, of course) while you're screaming in agony. To the Britney Spears fans: don't flame me. It's not my fault I can't stand listening to whiney crap. 


End file.
